the undertaker from wwe vs naruto uzumaki
by The Estranged Superhero
Summary: god knows what will happen when these two titan's of entertainment meet for the first time sorry about the character's thing it should get real good soon i god i suck at summaries...
1. Chapter 1

The Undertaker and naruto meet (I'm using the character of the deadman when I say the undertaker)

As naruto stepped into a wwe arena 9 namely for he had no idea he was saying well he didn't know any better... "well I know demons better than anyone in the back has anything to say about it come out here and do something about it!" he said sluggishly but foolishly a certain dead wrestler didn't take kind last week being called weak by their village leader tsunade so something's got to give now is the most insane thing a naruto character can do insult the UNDERTAKER this otta be interesting. Well I give naruto credit for trying to impress everyone there by calling out someone who can kill him and I'm the interviewing them both so I start and say to my self and I walk over to naruto saying its been nice talking to you and he replies "me lose to that ugly smelly idiot of a female gorilla I think you have had gone wayyy to far dude I said calmly to him but sakura was in the crowd so he was trying to be a big man but lets say along with kiba,ino,choji,hinata and watching them was guy so this may make a little interesting but as I walk over to the undertaker he jerks the mic from meand says to naruto " I understand that you think you're a big man coming here to challenge me to a hell in the cell match at no way out and first off as saying I acceptbut understand this boy… your stepping into the devil's playground with me at NO WAY OUT and you tsunade and the rest of your little posse will REST…IN…PEACE….(undertaker is thenambushed by lee and kiba and undertaker chokeslams lee but kiba gets away so undertaker delivers the tombstone to mite guy who tried to interfere to assit lee...Undertaker is then with a chair by naruto who was apparently the guy that got out the ring was a shadow clone. (Cue millennium clock) " What's this" " Oh my god its Chris Jericho has returned Jericho runs to the rings and everyone startsgets pummeled by the larger group members and HHH musicstartsand they see the game and heruns down with his sledgehammer and hits all females withthe sledgehammer and then pedigree's every one elsesothey're all on the floor then I pipe in and say "I've just got the announcement from Mr. McMahon it will be a hell in a cell match at no way out Naruto vs the Undertaker. well this by far the most exciting ending to a show I've ever seen wait don't cut off yet HHH is saying " just in case you've forgotten…I AM THE GAME…and you can bet I'm BACK…and I have no remorse…I have no conscience…...I'm back… GAME OVER then hes hit by the rasengan… but the undertaker had sat up and grabbedtsunadeand then tombstoned her on the chair that he'd been hit with earlier. Then as naruto and the gang looked on the undertaker deilvered the cut throat sign to signal the end for the young genin and as naruto had look of fear and concern for thehokageon his face responded with a classicjust bring itsign to the demon fromdeath valley."What I way to end Monday Night RAW goodnight everyone and see next week on thegreatest wrestling show on earth. To be continued at no way out

next time

it's no way out and is naruto smart enough to go through with the match or will be smart and face trhe deaman anyway but if naruto or the undertakerwins they both willface the WWE Tag teamchampions at wrestlemania...Sasuke Uchiha and Edge!!!!


	2. NO WAY OUT

NO WAY OUT 

"I don't know what I got myself into" naruto said to sakura "quit your whining and don't worry about the deadman I'll have someone pay him a visit so you can win the chance for us to face Sasuke and Edge for the WWE tag team title's" and finished telling naruto about her plan after the camera's went off them and she then just kissed him and walked away leaving naruto to wonder "What the hell was that for?" but he decided to go on and try to finish this between himself and the Undertaker. 

Match time 

Naruto came out cheery as usual to light it up by rev theory and is thinking I'm gonna beat him here tonight once and for all. But when he heard the GONG and then the went out with a second gong and then the ninja saw the legendary undertaker and as the deadman walked down to the naruto and the cell itself he saw his doom…"I do not and repeat do not envy this kid tonight for he's facing the undertaker inside hell in the and not to mention that there a ladder's on the top of the cell think about that for a moment" said Jonathan coachman said to Michael Cole and Tsunade as well as young author who are being guest commentator obviously apart of sakura's grand plan which was still a mystery to everyone and when the ring bell rang naruto's felt his heart start to race…

The undertaker charged the ninja with a huge clothesline that knocked him clean off his feet and when he landed he did almost 4 flips in the air and I saw something stirring from under the ring I gave a pretty good guess who it was "wait what's this…oh my god it's rock lee wanting revenge for last week when the deadman left him a bloody mess in the middle of the ring oh no he's caught him by the throat and now he's caught naruto and double chokeslam with authority!." I said yelling at the top of my lungs and nearly giving tsunade reason to knock me clean out "And naruto does a kick up and follows it up with a corkscrew DDT wait the deadman is busted open this can't be good" and then lee throws a chair into the mix along a table along with liter fluid. When naruto sets the table up and set's it on fire along with the chair he gets ready to pummel the undertaker but the deadman was already up to his feet and ready for a fight and with a boot that had kicked naruto clean in the face and in turn busting him open and in turn knocking the chair out his hands and into the flaming table. 

"NO undertaker don't DO IT OH MY GOD HE JUST CHOKESLAMMED NARUTO THROUGH THE FLAMING TABLE" said tsunade almost puking when she said it but sadly as naruto was twitching like a fish out of water the huge cloud of smoke appeared and guess who it was in reality…Kiba naruto had came out with people posing as him just like that slimeball edge" said Michael Cole absolutely disgusted at naruto little masquerade had came to an end as the undertaker looked up and he saw the real naruto on top of the cage setting up ladder like a madman he then told the undertaker to get up here and the undertaker followed him up like someone who wanted to commit murder. The they are having a punching contest the young genin had tossed the undertaker off the cell and was climbing the ladder near the edge of the cell. " NO DON'T DO IT NARUTO YELLED Tsunade at naruto but one minute too late he had jumped off doing the konoha bomb off the fifteen foot tall ladder which on top of a thirty foot tall cell " OH MYYYYY GODDDDD!" I Yelled like a certain ECW commentator would do when someone jumped off a huge height like that. Naruto had hit the undertaker and had bounced up after hitting and he piledrived himself right into the sternum of the undertaker but as he they laid there for almost an hour then they both sat up and kicked up at exactly the same time and then they circled each other waiting for someone to make a move but a certain pink haired ninja had entered on naruto's behalf and hit the undertaker with a chair and the deadman responded to sakura's little ambush by giving her a DDT on the floor and causing by far a nerve to finally shatter and he jumped on the undertaker's back trying to choke him out and tsunade had joined in…"wait what's this oh my god it's Tommy dreamer and he's got a kendo stick rapped in barbed wire with tsunade's name all over it and as the ECW original canned the hell out of the sannin naruto had been caught in the deadman's new submission maneuver… but naruto picked the undertaker up by his hips and did a sit-down powerbomb into the floor and naruto had landed harder than the deadman had been powerbombed but as they finally got up the undertaker had set naruto up for a tombstone and trust me naruto reversed it into a death valley driver into the chair and went to the entrance ramp and sat so he could rest for just a minute or two but the undertaker sat up yet again and had went after naruto with almost a sense to kill him here and now so he as naruto has his backed turned the deadman had scooped up naruto into the tombstone position and he finally ended this 3-hour long match " Naruto REST IN PEACE!" yelled Michael Cole as undertaker tombstoned him right there in the entrance stage and everyone had finally saw great ending as they saw Tsunade with about 3 cut's on her face carry naruto to the medical team in the back and they saw the undertaker walk there as well so he could get some serious amount of stitches and the same could be said for naruto… anyway the deadman grabbed the mic from a interviewer in the back and had said my partner for wrestlemania is….NARUTO UZUMAKI!" and then the light's had gone off and the deadman was gone and nowhere to be found…. Well until next time people when the Deadman and naruto take on Sasuke and Edge in TLC match at wrestlemania! 


	3. the 2 moths leading to wrestlemania

Two weeks later after no way out on smackdown the rookie wrestler Sasuke and Edge are talking in a backstage about whose better at fighting in the ring. "Sure man I could beat you anyday world champ" said Sasuke. "well if you really feel that way I be right back I'm gonna go talk to Vicky." "Ok" replied Sasuke annoyed. Camera's follow Edge to the General Manager's office where Vicky was talking to sakura about naruto's performance "he'll be back the week before wrestlemania ok Vicky" "Thank god that's good oh hey Edge" "I've got a great idea for a world title match instead of tag team title match at wrestlemania this year" "ok let's hear it" "at wrestlemania it will be Sasuke vs. Edge vs. The undertaker vs. Naruto for the world heavyweight title!" edge had a absolute look of anger on his face and he then slapped Vicky saying "are you crazy I'll won't be able to defend the title against the undertaker naruto and Sasuke. Sakura then said "if you don't leave the office now I'll make sure you don't make it to wrestlemania this year or any for that matter!" Edge left the office in a hurry before he'd get his career ended at the hands of that pink haired maniac he shuddered at the thought of how he would beat naruto, undertaker, Sasuke all at once in a ECW Extreme rules fatal four way match with his world title on the line he might end up in the hospital… anyway he should go tell Sasuke that is he doesn't know already about him naruto and undertaker and himself are all opponents at wrestlemania now so let the chaos...begin said Edge with smirk on his face now realizing how to deal with naruto and Sasuke as well as the undertaker wait he realized that it would not work

A month before wrestlemania…

"Ok so I should be back around the week before wrestlemania! Wow and I'm against undertaker Sasuke and edge in a extreme rules match oh man that's gonna be fun…" said a bandaged up naruto after the events of no way out he was still pretty banged up but had a month before wrestlemania but he'd be there and try to win this time even it killed him but he'd also have to deal with the deadman again and this time around he's allowed to do anything and everything to win for Vince allowed it and it was final…

The week before the big show… 

"oh my god it's naruto he's back and ready for wrestlemania but can he survive the deadman that is if he saw what undertaker did to Sasuke" said Michael Cole "Vicky gave em both the night off after what happened to them I wouldn't blame her for giving Him the night off after that chokeslam into the broadcast table by the undertaker and even before that during the handicap match Edge left a Punch-drunk Sasuke to fend off the undertaker and Sasuke paid for it when Edge cane back and speared the undertaker into Sasuke and left them both knocked out until the undertaker sat up and tombstoned Sasuke to show Edge his fate at wrestlemania." Replied Jonathan Coachman "you really are bored aren't you?" said Michael Cole to the Coach "yes I am Michael yes I am let's get on with the match already!!" Michael looked at him like he was crazy…

And as naruto came out and started to talk about his rehab days before and his training to beat the three other's at wrestlemania "…I'll beat em even if I have to prove it here tonight!" just then HHH's music hit and he came out and he stood at the stage saying "if you want to prove someone so damn bad prove it to me tonight! For as you well know earlier this week Sasuke won the Ecw title and is putting it one the line against the world heavyweight title at wrestlemania but hey and you need a tune-up match tonight before wrestlemania you know and I will be waiting for you in that ring tonight!" roared the game at naruto "Game on" yelled naruto and raised his hand in victory…" oh my god the game will take on naruto here tonight and it's next!

HHH vs. Naruto

As the ring bell rang naruto charged the game with a shoulder block that nonwhone expected that knocked the game down but the game got up and got naruto in a abdominal stretch that made naruto scream in pain and as naruto reached the top rope and body slammed HHH into the canvas he was shocked that he'd done the impossible he was at least 200 instead of 100 percent as usual so he decided to end now with a DDT and he got a ladder out and put it on the top rope then he climbed it and did the konoha bomb and sent a huge message to his opponent's as they all walked to the entrance stage he pointed toward the Wrestlemania sign screaming "I'll kick all your asses!"…


	4. Wrestlemania

WRESTLEMANIA!! Disclaimer: I'm not Vince McMahon nor do I have the name McMahon! Nor do I own naruto or TNA or any song mentioned in the story but the you'll love the guest appearance…

Naruto came out ready to face the undertaker, edge, and Sasuke and beat them all to become a two time world champion and end the undertaker's 15-0 streak but can he defy the odds again? Then Edge came out as usual with that huge smirk on his face and was thinking that he was going to win but naruto knew that he could beat him and the undertaker as well as Sasuke. And as Sasuke entered to Fake it by seether Then they heard the GONG of the deadman and the knew it's time to get ready for a fight then light's went out then he appeared behind Edge and started the match as Naruto and Sasuke fought each other in one corner with Sasuke winning as the Deadman and Edge were doing the exact same thing with the deadman winning the slugfest between him and Rated-R superstar and as the undertaker and Sasuke Tied up in classic fashion but naruto had gotten up and had speared edge out of nowhere thinking he had hit Sasuke but as the deadman and Sasuke battle went outside the ring naruto jumped on the top rope and just jumped knocking down Sasuke but not the undertaker but the deadman had gotten out of the way and had chokeslammed the Referee thinking it was Edge trying to escape from him. Edge had got up and went to get a chair and began to take control of the match as he Sasuke, naruto and went to hit the undertaker and the deadman had elbowed him fast enough and then hit him with the boot to his face and busted him open with authority but a sinister theme had begun playing (Judas mesias theme)

"Oh my God's it's Itachi and Kisame and they ran to the ring and attacked Sasuke and Naruto but the ultimate opportunist and The deadman did not like this at all so they chokeslammed and speared the two Akatsuki and threw them out of the ring as Sasuke and Naruto both kicked up so fast and gave a DDT to the undertaker and Edge Each and laid them out but undertaker had sat up after five minutes and had double chokeslammed Naruto and Sasuke and then tombstoned Edge and attempted to pin him but naruto got up and shoved the undertaker and punched him square in the face Sasuke attempted to get a quick cover why naruto was distracted but it failed miserably and naruto hit his finisher…the Rasengan slam! And tried to pin Sasuke but undertaker had other ideas when he chokeslammed naruto through the ring and then put Sasuke in the his new submission move and caused Sasuke to tap out to it and he was left a bloody mess on the arena floor and as Tsunade, Shizune, Sakura, and Hinata ran to the knocked out and bloody ninjas then Hinata screamed at the deadman calling him a monster and then the undertaker grabbed naruto and picked him up and raised his hand pretty much saying that he'd taken him to the limit and beyond so he grabbed the world heavyweight title from the ring bell table and rose his hand in victory but... it's not over yet...( a millienem clock hits and its counting down to backlash and both sasuke and naruto look worried about wat's happening for somwhone want's revenge for being injured by naruto's little posse awhile back) RAW IS JERICHO!

Author's notes to fans...i got the inspriration to take this to all the way to wrestlemania from listening to the WM 24 theme Light it up by Rev theory... AND IT WILL IN NARUTO VS CHRIS JERICHO!


End file.
